Gumby and Disney/Disney Parody Cast
Santa Claus' is Comin' to Town/Mickey Mouse Cast *Kris Kringle as Mickey Mouse *Professor Hinkle (from Frosty the Snowman) as Donald Duck *Santa Claus (from Frosty the Snowman) as Goofy *Topper the Penguin as Pluto *Jessica as Minnie Mouse Gumby and Disney/Disney Parody Casts Gumby and Disney/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Tara as Snow White *Gumby as The Prince *as Doc *as Sneezy *as Sleepy *as Grumpy *as Happy *as Dopey *as Bashful *The Witch Queen (from Goo and the Queen) as The Evil Queen *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Evil Witch *The Bloakheads as The Vultures Gumby and Disney/Cinderella *Tara as Cinderella *Gumby as Prince Charming *as The Grand Duke *as The King *as Lady Tremaine *as Anatasia *as Drazille *as Jaq *as Gus *as Lucifer *as Bruno Gumby and Disney/Alice in Wonderland *Tara as Alice *as The Mad Hatter *as The March Hare *as The Dormouse *as The Chreasire Cat Gumby and Disney/Peter Pan *Gumby as Peter Pan *Tara as Wendy *Prickle as John *Pokey as Michael *Goo as Tinkerbell *Gumbo as George Darling *Gumba as Mary Darling *Winter Warlock (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Captain Hook *Blockhead J as Mr. Smee *Blockhead G as The Singing Pirate *as Pirates *Ginger as Tiger Lilly Gumby and Disney/101 Dalmatians *Gumby as Pongo *Tara as Perdita *Gumbo as Roger *Gumba as Anita *Prickle as Sergant Tibbs *Pokey as Colonel *The Blockheads as Horace as Jasper *as Cruella De Vil Gumby and Disney/The Aristocats *Tara as Duschess *Gumby as Thomas O'Malley *as Berlioz *The Girl (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Maire *as Toulouse *Gumbo as George Hautecaut *Tanta Kringle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Madame *Prickle as Scat Cat *as Napoleon *as Laffyette Gumby and Disney/Robin Hood *Gumby as Robin Hood *Prickle as Little John *S. D. Kluger (from Santa Claus' is Comin' to Town) as Allan-A-Dale *The Guards (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Rhino Guards Gumby and Disney/The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Wringle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Winnie the Pooh *Mingle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Tigger *Dingle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Eeyore *Wingle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Rabbit *Tingle (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Piglet *Santa Claus (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Owl *Mrs. Claus (from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) as Kanga *Pokey as Roo *Gumby as Christopher Robin *Pirates (from Peter Pan) as Woozles Gumby and Disney/The Black Cauldron *Gumby as Taran *Tara as Eilonwy *Pokey as Gurgi Gumby and Disney/Oliver and Company *The Boy (Santa Claus is Comin' Town) as Oliver *Gumby as Dodger *Tara as Rita *Prickle as Francis *Pokey as Estine *as Tito *Lucky Claybert as Fagin *Goo as Jenny *Ginger as Georgette *The Blockheads as Roscoe and Desoto Gumby and Disney/The Little Mermaid *Tara as Ariel *Gumby as Prince Eric *Gumbo as King Triton *Pokey as Flounder *as Sebastian *The Blockheads as Flotsum and Jetsum *as Ursula Gumby and Disney/Beauty and the Beast *Tara as Belle *as The Beast *Gumby as The Prince *as Lumiere *as Cogsworth *as Mrs. Potts *as Fifi *as Chip *as Human Lumiere *as Human Cogsworth *as Human Mrs. Potts *as Human Fifi *as Human Chip Gumby and Disney/Aladdin *Gumby as Aladdin *Tara as Jasmine *Pokey as Abu *Gumbo as The Sultan *as Jafar *as Iago Gumby and Disney/Hercules *Gumby as Hercules *Tara as Megara *Prickle as Phil *Pokey as Pegasus *Gumbo as Zeus *Gumba as Hera *as Hades *The Blockheads as Pain and Panic Gumby and Disney/Tangled *Tara as Rapunzel *Gumby as Flynn Rider *Pokey as Maximus *The Blockheads as The Stabbington Brothers Gumby and Disney/Frozen *Tara as Anna *Gumby as Kristoff *Pokey as Sven *Dodger (from Oliver and Company) as Olaf *Goo as Young Anna *Ginger as Elsa *Minga as Young Elsa *as Huns *as The Duke *The Blockheads as The Duke's Guards *Gumbo and Gumba as The King and Queen as Arandelle Gumby and Disney/Big Hero 6 *Gumby as Hiro Hamada *Pokey as Baymax *Prickle as Tadashi Hamada *Tara as Honey Lemon *Ginger as Tomago GoGo Gumby and Disney/Sleeping Beauty *Tara as Princess Aurora *Gumby as Prince Phillip *The Evil Queen as Maleficent *Statue Dragon as Dragon Maleficent